piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drafor/Pink Institute, Littlest Pet Shop:
Pinky Institute: Drafor | December 19, 2018 | User blog:Drafor EDIT COMMENTS Pinky Institue: Piny Pons: What If Lilith, Tasha, Michelle has a visulized vision: using child youngster Tots as models to create Piny Pons Toys on their School Days off. It started with an ILLustration colorized portrait drawing pictures of model Manikin's becaming a merchant Toys for the children. The Manikin child became an Pillar foundation Base Property Owner's: Resident Home's, Hotel Resorts, Beach Cottage, Amusement Park, Forest; Environmental Cabin Campus, Winter Cabin Resort, Camper Tent, Mall, Plazza, Shop: Store's, Education School Campus Dorm's and Carrel Farms. The Problem: The merchant toys were suppost to remain a secret, Artistic Idea were fanastic Imaginative was suppost to for fun and not a bussiess. Lilith, Michelle, and Tasha used the ideas created the World of Piny Pons adding it to their portifoilio. Juila took pictures what they created, The Idea went on-line avertissement around the globle World, Frienze that went out of control, the children wanted to buy more and more, coustmers also wanted them: Supply and demand. Juila thought that would keep Michelle out of the Fashion business for good, detracting them from what they truely love to do. Toy companies searched for the team who created the Innovation idea: Piny Pons Toys. The Team became famous Star on Realization Live Tv. The merchant duplicated copies, created toys selling them to youngster kindiguarden Little Tots. The Problem: Lilith, Tasha, Michelle wanted to get back at creating Potek-Fashion Designs for the Glouble Nation and not spend their whole life creating toys. The Toy Companies, Talant Agents gave back eighty percent of the profit of the proceeds. Since they created the Toys. Hope you truely understand: Pink Institute, Littlest Pet Shop: Drafor | November 20, 2018 | User blog:Drafor EDIT COMMENTS (4) Pinky Institute, Littlest Pet Shop The Fair Child's: Julia Cooper, and Michelle could be sisters. Julia is the eldest of the in the family. What if Bly Baxter is the mother of them both? May explain Michelle's and Julia's love for drawing animals and fashion. The Problem: Fairchild mother aided in the birth of Bly's little toddler: Michelle, Julia was a Tot back then. Three years latter Miss. B.G. Beatrice Bella Garica: Guardianship Baby Sitter took care of the children before Blight, and his father died while in plane flight towards a Foreign City. Fillmore, Ingrid: International Police Detectives shared the bad news. Child Assistance Services took the children away towards an Orphanage since no one knew who the father was: Missing. Julia Cooper was adopted first before they were seperated by a Wealthy Family. Michelle adopted Mother and Father wanted to take care of them both however was too late. Both Parent decided to adopted Michelle and make sure she would never be alone.Unfortunate Michelle's adopted Mother died while rescuing a citizens in the name of Duty. Michelle Father believed in his wife determined not give up, did what his wife ask of him: "To take care of their daughter." Pinky Institue: ''' '''Summer Fashion has Come: The First Esposide: Since Summer has come: Mr. Fairchild left for work early in the morning make his daugher a proper breakfast. Telling her "he will be back" he heads off too work while her Father is gone. She tells herself "she has a lot to do," putting an application into the Pinky Institute hoping she will be selected. Meanwhile she goes window shopping, interested of the botek's item that is selling however does not know the pattern of the lable design or person who designed it. She buys the material and sewing her own cloths, She Passes the school every once in a while seeing different children in fashion. Outside the school she is not allow to enter the dormintory without a parent permission. She is Greeted by her father while getting a bit to eat. Miss. Forb views hundreds of application, The Durham Board of Education is impress with the principal for finding Julia. However spotted Michelle watching outside their fence leaving for home, she wonders "to whom the child is"? "The Janitor's daughter,"! Miss Forb decided to give the Mr. Fairchild daughter Michelle a chance, however her first impression was not the best, but her outfits was impressive; letting her inside the school. She meets her arch enemisis: Julia Copper: who Igores Michelle, Roller Bike Trolls away from her, does not care to make friends with her. The Next Day: she becomes Companions with her Roomate, and the next door dormintorial Neighbour: They become best friends: another story: December 18, 2018 by Drafor